The Unseen Edges of a Polaroid
by WeirdMe
Summary: Her name was Cammie . . . One shot


You must have seen the videos. Everyone has. Though, I will not tell you the answer everyone wants to know. But if you go to the graveyard at midnight, the time people dare you to wander against the stones, when it seems the dead bodies will rise; there lays a boy sitting on a bench. Alone. Always alone. If you ever saw him, which I doubt you have, people rarely come to graves at night, you will notice how the shadows don't scare him. He stays only for an hour, and is always right on time. Be there at midnight, leave at one. It's too dark, but in his hands lies something rectangular. A box? A camera? What is it? I would tell you, but that's a secret.

He's very handsome you know. 17 is his age, broad and tall, dark glossy hair like a fresh magazine. If you ask him the question that everyone wants to know, he will place something in your hand. It's a picture, but nothing's in it. That is your answer. You don't understand do you?

It's a Polaroid from a Polaroid camera. Something nags at your mind, but you don't remember. A Polaroid camera, what? Why does it stir a seemingly lost memory in your mind? If you're like me, it will nag at you for weeks until you realize what it meant.

It's was only 10 seconds long, the answer, there was a girl with light brown hair, almost blonde, and soft caramel eyes. She held a Polaroid camera in her hands. She was smiling, laughing, and looking in love. It was 10 seconds. That Polaroid camera was in 5 of those seconds. Now, a video of a girl laughing and smiling might not seem like much, but did you know that this girl was dead now? And in each video she wore a smile her parents swore they never even saw? A smile that was sunshine itself. But the strange thing was, who held the video recorder? Or took the pictures in her pillow case that was wrinkled beyond belief from too many sleeping nights? Did you know the pictures in the pillow case was from a Polaroid camera? Though, I could never figure out why she never told anyone about the person who made her smile like stars.

After she died, in a horrible car crash, her parents went through her room. There, they found the photos, the videos. Each one was on the news, who was this person behind the lens? Her parents sure wanted to know. A daughter with a secret life. But not a soul spoke up, questions went around. Still no answer. That was a year ago. The story is now forgotten, but sometimes they play it late at night on channels that reviewed old stories.

Now, I know you're wondering how was he not on the tape. Yet, he was the one holding the camera, they never are seen. Though, the girl would talk with him on the videos. But you only heard murmured response. A boy's voice. That's all they could figure out. In fact, you couldn't hear the girls voice well either. An old camera the police suspected.

That was the only lead. But, how did I figure it out if you police could not? You see, I forgot to tell you what the boy was doing at the graveyard, or, better yet, what grave he was at. It wasn't obvious whose grave he visited, he wasn't dumb, but I'm the forgotten type. People in the background understand. They see when others don't. Now, it must be the girl in the tape, it must! Why would I be telling you this story involving this boy if he did not take a role in the play? But, the boy had a reason to be there too. They were, after all, siblings. Step siblings of course! So, how could he be the boy on the tape? Yet, disgust can't cancel desire. Their parents only got together four months before she died. The forbidden fruit was always the sweetest . . .

**Author's Note: This is the shortest thing I have ever wrote. Yet, I still love it and think this is perfect (to me), extremely short or not, I love it. The storyline was vague, but I hope you understood it, but if you didn't, PM or comment and I will explain (well, if you care enough to know . . .) I also can't respond to guest reviews by the way, remember that people! Anyone that has read the Mortal Instruments out there? This would work very well I think as a Clary and Jace story. Also, you should review or favorite this story. Bye!**


End file.
